1. Field
Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a stacked semiconductor package and a method of manufacturing the stacked semiconductor package.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with a trend towards a miniaturization of portable electronic devices, a semiconductor package may be required to be small, slim, and light-weight. Thus, a stacked semiconductor package, in which a plurality of semiconductor packages may be stacked, may be used. Furthermore, a need for stacked semiconductor packages that perform multiple functions may be increased since portable electronic devices perform multiple functions.
In a stacked semiconductor package, in order to have a reliable electrical connection between stacked semiconductor packages, considerations of the stack structure and stacking method may be important.